imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
JrGong's Training Guide Levels 1-30
'Levels 1-5' Train on Kooii at first till level 3 or Bramble, then move on to Leaf Boars. If you see a Bulldozer or Bulldozer's Brother just run away because you'll die if you don't. 'Levels 5-9' Train on Mushrooms till level 7 then move on to Flower Elementals till level 8 it will take a while, but you'll get some good drops like Double Shot iii and Blunt Shortswords. Sell the Blunt Shortswords to the crimsonsabre or the secret phantom for 2400 gold. Sell double shot iii on the streets for about 2-3k. 'Levels 8-12' Train on Red Crabs till level 10 then train on Sandmen to level 11, then train on woopas and woopas only not roopas. pick up EVERY pirate coin the monsters drop, this will help you out a bunch. 'Levels 12-14' Longest levels in my opinion, just use pirate coins a bunch, having a premium ticket helps a lot because pirate coins are always for sale on the black trader and are mostly 20 pirate coins for 5k and you get extra money from Ratas/Rafril. If you give him 10 pirate coins you'll get 300 experience and if you give him 3 ancient coins you'll receive 950 experience. Not sure on how to get ancient coins though. 'Levels 14-16' Train at the Light House on Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguri, and underground spiders. Pickup all the items they drop as they will sell for quite a lot of gold. 'Levels 16-18' Now that you're getting higher up in levels training becomes more diverse. Ranger/Mages: If you know someone of a high level ask them to lure brooms in the pirate ship and shift or teleport into the stairs, be careful not to move or else you'll leave the pirate ship. If you don't know anyone of a high level then just train as the warrior does. Warriors: Go to the Light House and then go to the second floor and kill skeletons till level 18 'Levels 18-20' Rangers/Mages: Get another high leveled person to lure Mutant Gosumi or Magmas. If they're Mutant Gosumis you can either shift or teleport at the entrance or go to the platform on the top left of the map. Shifting or teleporting is safer since at the platform you can get attacked by a wandering Gosumi. Again if you don't know anyone of a high level train what the warrior trains on. Mage Alternative (added by CowInALake): Get Light Healing 3 and Shield 3. Get in a party with a Warrior at Desert (map after Kataru) and heal. Warriors: Again this will be slow, but don't get discourage. Go to Light House 2 and train on Beholders and Drunken Kooii and the occasional Sleepy Kooii. If you see an Awaken Kooii run for your life xD its level 26 and you'll die if you don't have a mager to heal you. At level 20 you can make quite a bunch of money killing Testing Woopas and Skeletons. Farm Testing woopas for their Red Coral, Design: Mid-Level Bone, Mystic Oil, Armor enchant C, Sturdy Leather Gloves and Sharp Eye 1. If the Sturdy Leather Gloves have a high hitrate 3+ I would reccomend enchanting it to +4. Farm Skeletons for their Piece of Bone, Bone armor, weapon enchant C, armor enchant C, Toughness 2, and Design: Mid-Level Bone. 'Levels 20-24' Kill Dark Beholders, in Light House 3, till level 22. Then kill Big Boars/Magmas/Fire birds till level 24 'Levels 24-26' Go to Light House 5 and kill mummies and Elite Imps. 'Levels 26-28' Train at the desert. Kill Cactus Bees and/or Donguris and Doleys at Level 27 on Lanos side and the equivilant on Siras Desert. Killing Enraged Wings till level 28 in the Wingfril Temple is not recommended due to low spawn rate. 'Levels 28-30' 'Kill Donguris and Doleys on Lanos side and the equivilant on Siras side till level 30 in the desert. 'ENDING' Congrats you are now a "pro" :D I Hope this guide helped you out. pro=35+ jrgong y did u try to pk me ur lucky im too nice to pk u in one hit, know the lvl of the person u wanna pk first >:(